


I Raided the Grocery Store 'Cause I Knew the Cashier Would Cry(V.2)

by Inventivetic



Series: Little Farts of Inspiration Go a Long Way [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Gen, I can not stress violence enough, Mentions of hanging and suffocation, Severing, Temmie camo, Violence, missing people, revised, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic
Summary: Flowey isn't Mr.Niceguy, anymore. (He never really was.)





	

Under the pressure, Wolfman's body dispersed. Flowey will not collect his dust, he will gladly leave it for the wind to churn it in with the snow.

It's a shame, really. He had warned Wolfman he would regret it if he didn't listen. He didn't stop to talk, _to do anything refreshing,_  and that made Flowey very angry. Anger wasn't good. There wasn't anything left to combat it. He lacked patience, common sense, sympathy...

 

But killing is wrong, bad morals. He would _have_ to start over.

 

...For once, in his ever-growing plant life, he asked himself  _why._ There was nothing holding him back, seeing as he didn't regret anything, and no one could _ever_  attempt placing him in a  _jailcell._ _Foremost,_ nothing lasted. Everything reverted to normal at his whim.

So, why make  _himself_ suffer in order to make feeble attempts to be someone who died a while ago. Nothing was stopping him.

 

At all.

 

 

                         .........

 

Many monsters have been reported as missing as of late. Flowey knew their wereabouts, though. Some have been mysteriously hanged, some dragged to the depths of the earth and suffocated, and some have just disappeared.

 Maybe the teenagers were up to their tricks again.

                         ........

 

"ERM... I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, BUT COULD YOU—" The vine closed around his chest, small crunching noises echoing around inside his armor. He was dead where he stood, mouth agape.

Flowey's vine crawled up his neck, curling over his teeth to complete the circle around his head. He pulled, and his head came cleanly, trailing the crushed remnants of his upper spine. 

His head remained in the snow, and stared blankly at him before dissolving.

The body went the same way.

 

                         ........

 

 "I know what you're doing."

 

Flowey's vision panned over to one of the remaining Temmies.

 

"You want everyone to toy with because you're bored. You don't care, you  _can't care._ So, you think. The truth is, you can still stick up for that person you used to be. But..” ~~~~

Flowey caged it in.

 

" _You don't feel like it."_

 

The Temmie died.

 

Flowey scowled. What did it know? It was just a Temmie. He could do what he wanted.

 

 

Given the benefit of the doubt, maybe Temmie was right. Maybe he just had try a bit harder...

 

 

 

 

                       (Reset)

 

 


End file.
